


Summer Lovin'

by Taybay14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Day At The Beach, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Castiel, Short One Shot, literally so fluffy I can't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one-shot about Castiel and Dean taking a little trip to the beach. Very fluffy and cute. Hope you enjoy (:</p>
<p>:: ps. I am accepting prompts on my tumblr at all times.<br/> http://destiel-love-forever.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lovin'

Dean wasn’t sure what about the warm weather he liked most: driving in baby with the windows down, or watching Castiel walk around shirtless. Castiel going for a ride, shirtless, in baby with the windows down? That was priceless.

It had been Castiel’s idea to go to the beach. They had been spending so much time hunting lately it felt good to take a break. Sammy was away, helping a fellow hunter in the next state over, and Dean was honestly happy about that. He was looking forward to spending some time with just Castiel. 

It took them a long time to reach the ocean. Longer than Dean thought and Castiel expected. Neither of them acknowledged the fact that Castiel couldn’t teleport anymore. No one wanted to draw attention to the loss of power. Instead, Dean made sure to draw attention to the little things. They listened to all of his old tapes, finding that Pink Floyd was Castiel’s favorite. They stopped at a tourist trap and bought ridiculous t-shirts that had a picture of the biggest ball of yarn on it. Castiel even convinced Dean to stop at a dingy looking ice cream shop and, wait for it, EAT IT IN THE CAR. Sammy would have been so proud. Dean didn’t even cringe when Castiel’s vanilla ice cream melted down his fingers and dripped onto the seat. Watching Castiel swipe it with his finger and lick it made everything so, so, worth it. 

By the time they reached the beach it was mid-afternoon. They set up their things on the sand and headed straight to the ocean. Castiel seemed nervous when they approached the waves and Dean took his hand without really thinking. Together they made their way into the water, not stopping until the waves were crashing right against their chests. Dean wasn’t sure if it was just the power of the water or if his hear was really beating that fast. 

They spent over an hour swimming and messing around. They tried jumping over the waves, tried diving under them, and even let a few carry them away from each other. Each time, with laughter etched across their faces, they made their way back to each other. It wasn’t until a particularly nasty crash that sent Castiel spiraling through the water that Dean realized the new human probably didn't know how to swim. He panicked and frantically yelled for Castiel, searching for his messy tuft of hair across the waves. 

Castiel didn’t take long. He exploded out of the water and took a deep breath. Dean pushed his way towards him immediately. “Cas.” He screamed over the roar of the ocean. Castiel wiped his eyes and smiled at him. 

“Did you see that?” He asked excitedly. Dean paused, trying to get a hold of his emotions. Of course Castiel thought that was fun. He was the poster child for recklessness. 

“Are you okay?” Dean had finally reached him and he couldn’t stop himself from running his hands over his skin, checking for any sign of injury. 

“I’m fine.” Castiel was breathless, his black hair sticking to his face in weird curls. Dean watched him for a moment and realized, even though he hadn’t been the one to nearly drown, that he was breathless as well. “Dean, I’m fine.”

“I know.” He grabbed Castiel and yanked him forward, mashing their lips together. It wasn’t very gentle or romantic. Frantic is more the right word. When Castiel didn’t protest the urgency of the kiss faded, Dean realizing that he didn’t need to hurry. They stood there and kissed for who knows how long and Dean’s entire world seemed better. Brighter. He just smiled when a wave came crashing around them. Castiel did the same and Dean licked a piece of salt from his bottom lip. 

When they finally pulled away Castiel looked up at him with wide eyes. Dean realized they were almost the same blue as the water around them. It made him feel scared for some reason. Like Castiel could just fade into this ocean and be gone forever. He hated the idea of it. “I love you.” He said quickly, before he could lose him. Before he could lose any of it. Castiel smiled and crinkled his nose.

“I love you too.”


End file.
